


Kiss me

by Bubblesyoh



Series: Come here, love [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nail Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesyoh/pseuds/Bubblesyoh
Summary: Alex watched curiously as Michael slowly painted his nails, tongue darting out of his mouth in concentration.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Come here, love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797601
Kudos: 51





	Kiss me

  
It all started when Michael saw a picture of teen Alex. He took it all in stride, the clothes, the piercings, and the painted nails, but Alex was sure he certainly did not forget. One of those days Michael was cleaning and found a bag full of nail polish inside a drawer. It was mostly pinks, yellows, and reds, _Nora was always girly_ , but there were some blues and a couple of greens too. Alex saw him hesitated for a few minutes before walking downstairs, put them all on the coffee table, and offer to paint his nails.

So here they were, Michael with his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at the collection on the coffee table in front of him in deliberation and Alex on the floor, back resting against the couch, patiently waiting. Michael eyes a darker blue nail polish for a few seconds before he leaned forward, grabbed it and sits with his legs bent under him, so he was facing Alex.

"These are all water-based nail polish because Nora was always with her fingers in her mouth, so they will last for about a week or so." Michael says, taking the brush out of the bottle and showing it to Alex. "Huh, I thought it would be darker and less sparkly."

"Oh honey, that is going to need so many coats," Alex says with a laugh and a shake of his head. "It barely as any color on it."

"We will make it work." Michael takes Alex's hand and spreads his fingers apart, resting Alex's palm on his thigh. "I have lots of practice."

Alex watches curiously as Michael slowly painted his nails, tongue darting out of his mouth in concentration. Between coats, Michael would bring Alex's hand to his lips and softly blow on them to dry faster. Michael was so careful not to let the nail polish spill onto the skin surround his nail, so gentle not to mess up. In no time Alex's nails were painted a dark, clear-blue, not his favorite color, but still, they were nice, with smooth brushstrokes that came from someone who knew what they were doing. 

And Michael was looking at him with such pride, so happy and carefree, that Alex could not seem to contain himself and whispered tenderly. "Kiss me."

Michael leaned forward to press a careful kiss to Alex's lower lip, followed by a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck and Alex opened his mouth impatiently, only for Michael's tongue to pass over his teeth and hit the roof of his mouth and meet his own. It was a hungry kiss, but still gentle in nature, it made Alex feel cherished and loved. Not long after, Michael hummed against his lips, placing tender kisses all over Alex's face with a smile gracing his lips. 

"Next time we can put some stickers on your nails." Michael all but purred on his ear.


End file.
